1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pulley seats and more particularly to a pulley seat with improved characteristics including increased load.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional riveted structure for a pulley seat is shown in FIG. 6 and comprises a housing 12, a cover 11 including a slot (not numbered) and two pegs 112 at both ends of the slot respectively, and a pulley 2 pivotally provided in the housing 12. The pegs 112 are inserted through two end holes (not numbered) on a top of the housing 12 and hammered to form rivets for fastening the cover 11 and the housing 12 together.
However, the rivets and portions adjacent to it are not aesthetic. Further, its structural strength is adversely affected. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.